It was not meant to be
by Janime1
Summary: This is a love story about a Quileute wolf and a Dhampir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

Character description:

Serenity: Petite, slender with creamy white complexion, long naturally straight, auburn hair and has light blue eyes. Has the appearance of a 17 year old girl. Speak with a hint of a French accent. Her ability is teleportation.

Joey: Pale white skin, tall, bulky, has dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Has the appearance of a man in his early 20s. Also speaks with a Brooklyn accent. Has a laid back personality. He has the ability to erase a person's memory.

**Into the Northwest**

Greeting my name is Serenity DeWinter and this is my story I am a Dhampir, what that means is that my father was a vampire when he copulated with my human mother resulting in the birth of my brother and myself. You see 150 years before my father met my mother, my father was human, a French lord living a normal life until he was apparently bitten and turned vampire. He then met my mother 150 years later, she was the daughter of a noble Spaniard, they met at a party in Spain and it was love at first sight. Now back to my brother myself you see we lived in France growing up, and as we've gotten older we lived in various places in Europe, then my brother said it was time we see the world, so we hopped on the earliest ship to America where we stayed mostly in the northern eastern part. But anyways my story begins in America, in the summer of 1910 as we make our way towardsthe northwest, to the state of Washington, in a small city known as Forks. My brother thought it would be a nice place to live for a while, says it is isolated, so we will be able to have some privacy. As we ride along in our stage coach to our new home, towards the outskirts of Forks my brother and I were discussing our decision to come here.

"What possessed you to bring us here to the middle of nowhere?" I hissed as I glared at my brother from across my seat in the stage coach.

"I grew tired of living in the cities, where we are going has possibility." he said as he casually looked out his window.

"Possibility?" I questioned him.

"Yes, just wait til we get there," he said with a grin as he turned to face me.

"Joseph" I whined

"Its Joey, from now on call me Joey, it sounds less formal." he said indifferently at me.

"So we are moving to the middle of nowhere to be less civilized?" I questioned

"I don't see it as being less civilized, I see it as being liberated," Joey said cheerfully.

"Well that explain the accent in your voice," I criticized, "Do you often forget that we were born of noble blood?" I hissed

"That time and place in our lives was over 250 years ago!" he snapped, "For once stop

acting high and mighty, it wouldn't kill you to learn a little humility," he glowered as he turned he turned towards the window again.

"Fine just this once I will humor you just because I have nothing to lose," I sighed "But for how long are we planning to live here?" I asked as I gazed at him.

"I am thinking 5 to 6 years at the most, with the way we look we can't stay any longer than7 years at the most, do us both a favor and try to act like a young lady of 17, people already see you as being wise beyond your years," he said irritatedly while looking at me with his left eyebrow arched up.

"So you want me to behave like a giggling floosy because that is how most girls to my 'apparent' age act," I hissed.

"Some do, but that is not how I want you to act, try beinnggg... hhhmm free spirited just try opening your mind and have some fun, be free, enjoy life," he said persuasively.

"Excuse me but I do have fun, I do enjoy myself," I said trying to convince Joseph, but he gave me look that said he wasn't convinced.

"Fine I will try and act younger, that shouldn't be to hard, right?" I said.

"When we get to our new home we will see how you do," was all Joesph said as we finally came to a halt.

"Well, this is our stop," said Joey as we exited the carriage, the property had a large brick fence surrounding it with an iron gate. From across where we stood several yards away from us was our new home, a beautiful Victorian manor it wasn't big, but rather small I guess this is what my brother meant by 'learning a little humility', the manor was humble looking, but still grand and we did have room to frolic about in the yard and at the back of the manor was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen , full of my most favorite flowers from France, it almost reminds me of home.

"I thought it would be nice to bring a bit of France with us," he said standing behind me with a smile. Although from inside the manor everything else was simple, my brother was right we just came with what we needed.

_'I did say I would try' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

I guess my brother forgot to inform me that he had taken a job as deputy under Sheriff Swan. He said it was a way for us to know what goes on around Forks and that it would be easier for him incase he needed to erase someone's memory if we were ever caught doing something out of the ordinary. He spent all last week with Sheriff Swan as his tour guide enjoying the sights, went on about telling me about what he saw and who he met. I was glad at least one of us was amused. Since we now live in the woods I had to do some other changes, for one I had to change my wardrobe, I was used to wear elegant dresses and now I go about the manor in casual attire. I was also getting bored by the day of being stuck in the manor that I decide to go for a run.

"JOEY! Iam going for a run," I yelled from the garden

"Thats good, be back by sun down, if you need me I will be near the coast," he said as he made a dash out of the manor.

And with that I made a run for the deepest parts of the woods when I thought that I had ran enough I walked for a little while enjoying the peace and quite. Thats when I happened upon a lake, just standing there and admiring the scenery and again even the smallest parts of Washington was able to remind her of the country side of France.

'_Now with how much I ventured I will know where to teleport_,' I thought

_'It is such a nice day I think I will go for a swim,' _and just then I teleported out of my clothes and into the lake with a big splash. I must have spent no more then an hour swimming that I decide it was time to go home, so I as I made my way towards the shore and finally on once on land I went for my clothes when I heard a noise to my left and I turned to see a tall indian staring down at me from up upon a large rock a good 15 ft away from me. I stood frozen for a while not knowing what to do, so I looked passed him making him think that there was something else there that caught my attention and just when he turns his head to look behind him I teleported myself home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Where we left off...**

I must have spent no more then an hour swimming that I decide it was time to go home, so as

I made my way towards the shore and finally on once on land I went for my clothes when I

heard a noise to my left and I turned to see a tall indian staring down at me from up upon a

large rock a good 15 ft away from me. I stood frozen for a while not knowing what to do,

so I looked passed him making him think that there was something else there that caught my

attention and just when he turns his head to look behind him and I teleported myself home.

**Party Invite**

Just then as I made my way towards home all wet with my clothes in hand I ran into my

brother, who was surprisingly dressed as an indian. We were both shocked at the state

we found ourselves in.

"Joey what are you wearing?" I shrieked standing there, still somewhat mortified.

"What aren't you wearing?" he countered while turning around to give me privacy.

And with that I took the opportunity to get dressed as fast as I could.

"What happened to you?" he asked sounding concerned, his back still facing me.

"You first, Iam not ready yet," I said still embarrassed, I still haven't recovered from the

shock, I needed time to calm myself.

"Fine," he said sounding indifferent, "See when I went to the coast with Sheriff Swan he

introduced to the Quileutes and there I got along great with one of them, so I asked him

if he wanted to trade clothes, at first he laughed, but then he agreed. Anyways it was getting

late so I came back home to show you my new clothes, so whats your story," he said with a

grin as he turned around to face me, and by then I as already dressed and composed.

"Well when I went for my run I came towards a lake where I decide to go for a swim it

wasn't until later when I got out of the water that I saw some pervert indian spying on me,

so I teleported home," I said with embarrassment.

"He saw you teleport" he yelled, looking at me like I lost my mind.

"No!, I made him look the other way before I went," I assured him.

"Clever, you used the oldest trick in the book, the 'look, whats that over there' stunt," he then

laughed.

"Its not funny he saw me naked," I said with a horrified expression on my face.

"Must have been his lucky day," he said laughing it off. I then left him alone as I stormed

back to the manor. But later that night as I sat near our chimney while reading a book Joey

informed me that we were invited to a bonfire tomorrow night at first beach in La Push.

"La Push?" I said with an uncaring expression in my voice, hoping he would get the hint that

I did not want to go.

"Yeah, as in, if you don't go I am gonna La Push you there," he with such authority in his

voice as he stood towering over me.

"Do I have to go?" I whined as I closed my book and walked towards the book shelf to put

back my book.

"Yeah, I told my new friends that I would bring you by. I also told them how lonely and

unhappy you are, they even offered to help left your spirit. Now isn't that nice of them, its

almost like a welcome party," he said persuasively.

"Wait, what else did you tell your new friends?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Nothing, just that we are new to the area and that you are the only family I have," he said,

"Please, you did say you would try, and you know I just want to see you happy and have

fun, please for me and if things get out of hand I got it under control," he said reassuringly.

Well, Joey was right, this past week I have been miserable, doing nothing but keeping to

myself since we first arrived here, maybe going to a small party would be fun and something

I just might need.

"Fine, but what should I wear?" I said cheerfully while looking at him with a smile.

"For this, I think you should dress to impress," he said with a grin. And with that said and

done we turned in for the night.

_'Tonight is the night I would have fun' _I promised myself. And as Joey and I made our way

towards the beach we were instantly surrounded by his new friends. One by one I was

introduced until I met one that seemed to be wear Joey's old clothes.

"Serenity this is Quil Ateara, Quil this is my sister Serenity," he said as he introduced me.

"Wow, your one beautiful pale face," he said in perfect english with a mischievous grin

as he was eyeing me up and down. As I looked at him I thought he was cute despite

him begin muscular looking and loud.

"Why thank you," I said as I turned my head down and away to hide my blush. And I

couldn't blame him I wore one of my most casual yet elegant lavender velvet dresses,

wearing also my hair down in curls tied with a matching ribbon. And the next few hours

were grand as we spent most of the night with Joey's new best friend, Quil who seems to

have the same sense of humor as him. It wasn't until later that I happened to notice a

Quileute staring strangely at me, he looked familiar and it wasn't until I took a good look at

him that I instantly recognized him and that is when I hurriedly pulled Joey over to the side.

"Hey Serenity what gives," Joey hissed.

"Joey thats the pervert!" I said nervously while trying to hide myself from view. So Joey

turned to see who I was staring at a tall, dark russet skin young man with dark eyes and

beautiful long black hair, one could say he was handsome, and then turned quickly back

to me.

"Serenity that Ephraim Black, the chief's son," he explained.

"What! Oh god, can we go home now," I said worriedly as I was trying to steady myself.

"But we just got here, it would be rude to leave now, just bare with it, if it gets to much

for you teleport yourself home... inconspicuously," he told me.

"Alright," I sighed as we made our way back to the group. The rest of the night we ate

and watched his friends dance and tell stories. And all night Ephraim wouldn't take his

eyes off me, so I stayed the rest of the night by Joey's side even when Joey and his

told me to go mingle with the women.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 3**

**On they're way home...**

"Alright, what was that back there," Joey asked irritatingly as we made our way home.

"What," I said innocently while looking way from my brother.

"It looked like we joined at the hip, you wouldn't leave my side," he complained as he was

glaring at me.

"Thanks for being understanding," I said with sarcasm.

"Look I am sorry, its just, tonight you were suppose to have fun and relax," said Joey. "If I

had known it was Ephraim that saw you...I thought it was a Makah, not Quileute, that

saw you.

"Its not your fault, I should have told you what he look liked, but I thought I wouldn't see

him again, turns out I was wrong," I said indifferently. "But the beginning of the night was

great, and so was your friend Quil, I like him." I told with a smile while trying to change the

subject.

"Iam glad you like at least one of my friends," he said happily. "But look at me, here I am

making friends and you don't even have one." Joey said with concern as he looked at me.

"I prefer to be alone, you know I don't like to attach myself to anyone but you."

"I know the last few hundred years has left you scared when it came to choosing friends,

but times have changed."

Joey was right, with my last friend I ended up saying too much and the next thing I knew

I was close to being burned at the stake. And with that memory, left me trusting very

little in humans.

"Please do me a favor and to put my mind at ease make at least one friend, I don't like

seeing you alone, it worries me," he said with concern.

"I will give it a try for you," I said not wanting to face him.

"Of course, I am just saying this because I won't be home all next week. Iam going to be

satying with Quil and better understand his culture," he said as he dashed towards the

manor leaving me in his dust.

That night Joey and I were going back and forth arguing. Apparently Joey said he grew

tried of my company and wanted to send more time around men. And I that said I needed

him around to be safe. Then he reply saying that with me being half vampire I am all the

protection I need and that he was just a teleport away if I needed him.

That week that Joey left Sheriff Swan came by the manor to introduce me to his daughter.

She was very pale looking with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face.

A good five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular by apparence. Then I turn

towards Sheriff Swan and stared awkwardly.

"Thought I could introduce my daughter, Marie, you are about the same age and she could

use the company," He said and with that he left.

And that whole week with Marie we had no communication, but just simply being in each

others company, spent time just reading books from my library, drinking tea in the garden

and helping me go through some of the boxes I have yet to unpack. It wasn't until one day

I broke the silence between us.

"Do you have any friends," I asked staring from across the room in the library. And she

looked up from her book to answer.

"I Like to keep to myself, so no" She said indifferently. And she stared back at her book.

"Thats 2 things we have in common," I said happily as I looked at her.

"2?," she questioned.

"Yes, we both don't have friends and we keep to ourselves," I said trying to lighten the

mood as Joey would say if he were here.

"I suppose your are right, however I do seem to enjoy your company even with how little

we've spoken towards one another," Marie said happily with a smile while she looked at

me from under her lashes.

"Thats probably because we were forced into this and didn't expect to do much, but to keep

each other company," I said. And by the end of the day I guess I made a new friend, won't

Joey be pleased.

**With the week being over...**

"So, how was it living with the Quileutes," I asked as my brother and I were walking one

day through the woods.

"Amazing, I would gladly do it again. But what about you? How was your week?," He

asked me hastily and from the looks of it I would say he is avoiding trying to say to much

about his time with his friends.

"Pleasant," I answered while looking ahead of us.

"Iam just glad your not dead, you know that thought was the only thing that kept me up at

night. But at least everything turned out alright, I can finally relax," he said, I still wasn't

convinced, I mean I can feel his concern for me, but it seems that later I will know what was

on Joey's mind, he just took it upon himself not to ruin our bonding moment.

**Later that night**

As I was getting ready for bed Joey came to my room.

"Serenity, how do you feel about me bring my friends over," he asked me nervously as he

was leaning on my bedroom door.

"Why?," I asked while I was sitting on my bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"They have never seen the inside of a white man's house. I just thought it was fair trade, I

mean I have been in their tipis, so why not let them spend the day in our manor," he said.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 4**

**We have guest**

"Do I have to be here when they come," I asked irritatedly from my bed.

"Well, unless you don't mind us going through your things, then yeah," he said as he stood

there.

"Will Quil be here," I asked, hoping this news will get better. Out of all of Joey's friend I

liked Quil more.

"Yes, but so will Ephraim," he said with a grin. And with that my blood starting boiling, I

guess Joey must have notice because he then started talking hastily.

"Look I talked to Ephraim-," was all he said when I cut him off.

"What did he say,?" I glowered as I stared at him waiting for the reply.

"That he apologises for staring at you during the party, he said he couldn't help himself, says

you are VERY attractive. Of course, I took it as a compliment," he said with a grinned.

"Sounds like you and your friends have no shame," I hissed.

"And from what he told me, you have nothing to be ashamed about," he countered.

"Your new friends are..." I couldn't find what to say.

"Honest son of a bitches, yeah thats what I like about them," he grinned as he left to turn in

for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

As Joey waits for his friends on the porch I was in the kitchen getting some coffee and

chocolate chip cookies ready. And that is when I hear Joey and his friends talking and

from what I could hear it wasn't english, then I also heard the front door open and I

teleported myself to the garden. That was how I spent the day teleporting from different

places on the property and then from different rooms in the manor until I decided to

teleport myself to my room and stay there. Then just my luck I could hear Joey and his

friends stop just outside my closed door, ending the tour.

"And thats the end of the tour, now hows about going to the kitchen to get something to

eat," he said.

"Wait, Joey what is that room?" from the sound of his voice I think it was Quil.

"Oh, that Serenity's room," he told them, but what I couldn't tell was that Joey stopped

one of his friends from making a grab for my bedroom door.

"I wouldn't go in if I were you, Serenity doesn't allow men in her room, not even me," he

told them.

"And you allow this?"said one of his friends.

"A girl needs her privacy," he countered. Then with that I heard them making their way

towards the kitchen where I teleported myself before they got there, just in time to

served their drinks and cookies. As quickly as I served them, I quickly left. Hours went

by then Joey escorted the men out the door and across the yard to the gate then waved

goodbye. I then waited for him in the manor to talk to him.

"Joey when did you learn to speak Quileute?" I asked him.

"I guess that week I was with them," he said indifferently.

"Did it seem obvious that I was teleporting," I asked while avoiding his gaze.

"I don't think they noticed, just Ephraim, he told me he sees you for a second and the next

your gone," he said while laughing at me, "He also say he wishes to see more of you," he

said still laughing.

"He already had his chance back at the lake," I hissed.

"Right, so now my fun is over tomorrow I go back on duty with Sheriff Swan and from what

he told me, you and Marie have plans for tomorrow as well," Joey said sounding curious.

"We are going into the woods with our paint and brushes to capture nature on paper," I said

with happily with a smile.

"So you found a friend who loves art and literature, this pleases me," he said smiling at me.

"It is just nice to have the company, at least Iam talking to someone and not myself," I said.

As that was mine and Joey's habit before we have friends we would either talk to one

another or to ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Serenity and Marie were out in the garden with their canvases and brushes painting their

favorite flowers and talking about whats happened to them since they last saw each other.

"What, you had indians in your house," Marie said sounding surprised with a look of horror

on her face when she looked at me.

"Yes, Joey's idea," I said turning my back towards her as I went back to finish my work of

art.

"Weren't you afraid," she asked while continuing back to her work.

"Afraid? No, nervous, yes," I replied.

"Nervous? Why?, she asked sounding curious when she turn her head to look at to reply.

I didn't know Marie long enough to know if she will keep my secert, but if anything should

go wrong I guess I would have Joey intervene.

"First swear to me you wouldn't tell anyone what Iam about to tell you," I said seriously as I

was staring hard at her eyes.

"I swear," she answered.

Then I began telling her about what happen when we first got here and the incident at the

bonfire.

"Oh my, I can see why you would be nervous, me, I would have died of embarrassment,"

she replied.

"At least you understand me, my brother saw it as something to laugh about," I said

irritatingly.

"Serenity I am here for you," she said as she came up from behind me and put her left hand

on my left shoulder, giving me comfort. Then out of nowhere Marie asked me to take her to

the lake I told her about.

_"Well I see no harm in it I did have my fresh dose of blood this morning I should be fine,"_

I thought.

"I just hope we don't run into any perverts on our way there and back," I told her as we made

our way towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 5**

**At the lake**

"Serenity its beautiful," Marie said as she took in the view, everything here seems so serene. Lucky for us we brought what we could carry, so as we could paint the scenery. A few hours passed and we were finally finished, we then stepped back to admire our work when suddenly I heard Marie gasp, I had to turn around to what she was looking at that made her seem speechless.

"Its you," I hissed when I came into view of Ephraim. Then he made his was towards myself and Marie, but just stopping a few feet away from us.

"I was wondering when I will see you again," he said as he was grinning at me. He then look behind me to see Marie.

" And you brought a friend," he said. At this poor Marie looked terrified, this made me very protective of her. I had this one friend and I was not going to let Ephraim scare her off. As I was staring him down he then spoke again, but something was strange he looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"I...I am sorry, for before, last time you were here and at the bonfire, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he said very sincerely as he looked at me under his lashes. Then I began to relaxed as I recalled the conversation Joey and I had about Ephraim.

**- Flashback** -

"Serenity, please take it easy on Ephraim," said Joey irritatedly at me.

"Why?" I replied

"Because if we were back in France you would not react this way with a frenchman, but no, you would react this way towards an indian," he hissed.

"Is it wrong of me to be afraid that I would be taking advantage of, because I can't help but think that he is picturing me naked everytime he looks at me" I told him.

"First off, he saw you naked and he didn't do anything but look, I would say that he is gentlemanly enough that he deserves a second chance," he said trying to persuade me.

**- End of flashback -**

"Apology accepted," I said with a smile. And with that I turned around and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>As I walked back towards Marie letting her know that we were done with painting for the day Ephraim offered to help carry our things to the manor.<p>

"I am sorry I haven't introduced myself properly, I am Ephraim Black," he said so formally.

"I know, Joey often talks about you, don't worry its only good things I hear," then I giggled a little at the end of what I said.

"Don't worry yourself because Joey also talks about you, only good things I hear, he told me your name is Serenity, its very pretty," he said with a smile. Anyways, on our way back to the manor I also introduced him to my friend Marie, she I guess was still a little uneasy about being around Ephraim. Then Ephraim starting talking about how everyone in his tribe liked Joey, and that the elders of his tribe like to call him 'crazy white man', me, I laughed at that part. He also asked me questions to clarify somethings Joey told him, like where we were born, where we lived, what happen to our parents, if we have any other living relatives and finally asking, why we decided to live here.

"Well, you already know where I am from, as for my parents, you see my mother died giving birth to me and my father sometime ago got sick and passed away, and the only living relatives we have is my grandmother, great aunt and uncle," I told him.

"Then why not live with them," he asked as we walked closer together.

"I know this sounds awful, but we grew tried of their company, so you see we came here because this is the last place that they would want to come," I replied, feeling a little ashamed.

"That was what Joey said, but not so nicely put," he said with a grin looking down at me. Strangely enough I left relaxed around him. That in the time we've talk he was polite, yet funny. And if I looked past the clothes he was wearing I would say he was handsome.

_"I guess Joey was right, I just needed to give him a chance. Now I feel silly for __misjudging him," _I thought.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the manor Ephraim had to leave, if he wanted to make it back home before dark.<p>

"I am sorry you had to witness that," I said as I turned towards Marie. I know I told her how I felt about Ephraim, but with that personal apology I had to at least make the effort to show that there was no hard feeling, for Joey's sake.

"I am fine," she answered me as we made our way in the manor and to the library where were waiting for Joey and Sheriff Swan to return for the day. Then an hour later Joey came home with Sheriff Swan who arrived only to pick up Marie and wish us goodnight. When they left I told Joey about my day.

"So, you saw Ephraim," he asked while left eyebrow looked arched and his arms crossed.

"Don't worry he apologized and I forgave him," I said as I made my way towards my room ready to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>A few months have passes I was getting used to my new home. When Joey goes to work I am left with Marie for company. She and I have been getting closer as friends, it seems like I could tell her everything, but then not everything. I guess she can sense when I don't want to talk about certain things. Sometime when we have a conversation, I would be caught off guard and mention things that happened over hundreds of years ago. Thank god for Joey and his able to erase a person's memories, I only had to ask him to do it once on Marie so far.<p>

Marie's company and my brother's isn't the only company I have, surprisingly I also have Ephraim's. A few days later I was sitting in the garden reading a book when someone decided to scare me from behind, turns out it was Ephraim smiling down at me. I guess you can say that from his appearance, it was his smile that won me over.

_"Oh, that smile is to die for," _I thought.

And from then on twice a week he would come to pay me a visit. So when I wasn't with Marie or Joey I was with Ephraim, occasionally from time to time our conversations would be about the weather or what was going on in our lives, and sometimes we would play a personal game of 20 questions.

"How old are you?" He asked randomly.

_"267," _I thought, "17," I answered, " I will be 18 years old on Oct 14 this year," I told him. Even though my birthday won't be for another month.

"And what about you, how old are you," I asked him.

"I just turned 18 this year," he said.

"And you are not married yet? I would think you have, with your age," I said.

"I don't think I am ready for that yet," he replied. "What of you? Do you what to marry someday?" he asked me.

"I don't think marriage is an option for me," I said. And then I asked him if we could change the subject to something else. If I were to marry a human it would be difficult to be that close and not think about drinking their blood.

_"If I were human maybe we could marry," _I thought I as looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

_"Well another birthday came and went, so this makes me now 268 years old and still __looking like a young lady, what women wouldn't kill to be blessed like me," _I thought sarcastical.

Anyways, this month Joey tried to have some fun and see how well he can scare someone he doesn't want to bite. By wearing scarey outfits, also getting his friends to participate. He and his friends manage to scare some people in town and on the reservation. They took it far as to try and scare me,seeing as how they were able to scare everyone theyknew but me. Besides growing up see all the blood shed the world had to offer I can say nothing scares me, well except maybe fire. That has been my biggest fear, ever since I was close to being burnt alive. Thinking about it still gives me nightmares.

It wasn't until Ephraim thought he could get the best of me by telling me scarey stories. Ones about his culture, so when he had me alone he told me about a creature his people called the cold ones, ceatures that drank blood, that looked human, but beautiful and that their skin sparkled when the sun is out and that they have dark red eyes and have super strength, speed and were cold to the touch. When Ephraim finished telling me his story it sent a shiver down my spine, his people knows about vampires.

"Are you scared," he asked, I didn't answer I just put my arms around myself and then Ephraim thought it was alright for him to put his arms around me, and I would only be lying to myself if I thought that didn't give me some comfort.

_"What I wouldn't give for you hold me like this forever," _I thought. Seeing as how thats the closest I will get to being with a man.

* * *

><p>After learning about what Ephraim had told me I thought I should let Joey know.<p>

"So what if his people know about vampires," he said as we were walking throught the woods of our front yard.

"What if one of them knows what we are," I hissed at him.

"Not gonna happen, first vampires don't eat, sweat, sleep or go to the bathroom, not to mention our eyes aren't dark red and our skin isn't cold to the touch. Granted we still sparkle," he told me, being so sure of himself.

"What about ageing, we can never grow old," I whispered, thinking that maybe if someone was near by I didn't want them hear.

"Which is why we are only staying here for 5 years, and if we want we can come back in 90 years," he said calmly.

"Why are we staying 5 years? I thought you said 7 years," I yelled at him.

"If we acted more inmature, lets face it we have to keep up appearances, I can't keep up acting childish, sometimes I slip. Yes, I know I can erase their memories, but they're times when I feel guilty for doing that because memories are precious. So I am warning you now, we will only stay here for 5 years," he told and with that we walked silently back home.

_"I guess sooner or later I would have to stop being friends with Marie and Ephraim," _I thought. Because having memories with someone means they come with attachment. Joey was right, we had to keep up appearances, and not get attached to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later<strong>

This year went by fast seeing as how Joey kept busy with his work. As for me I couldn't spend time with Marie because she went to stay with her grandparents for the holidays. Seeing how lonely I was Joey then decided we should skip Thanksgiving and take a trip to Quebec, Canada for the next few days. So Joey had me teleport us there to escape our responsibilities. And we also did the same thing with Christmas.

And basically everything was still the same when we came back, but this time there was snow, at least now I have something to play in. And who do I find expecting me in the frozen garden one morning, but Ephraim looking toasty in his winter clothes with his arms stretched out waiting for me.

"Welcome back," he said as I walked closer to hug him.

"Its good to be back," I said when smiled at him.

Then we went for our morning walk, which we have been doing since this summer, holding hand in hand. As we walked I then decided to climb and walk across this big log that was just laying, and it would seem the my vampire grace has left me and I tripped, lucky Ephraim was there to catch me and with my face on his chest I then pulled away a little to look at him, our faces were just inches away, we stood there for some time only looking into each others eyes and then I saw him leaning in. Then I was brought to my senses and had to pull away.

"Thanks Ephraim you can let me go now," I said to him as I pulled out of his embrace. Things with Ephraim seemed to be getting serious. At the beginning we would hold hands and now we were hugging and if I hadn't pulled away maybe we could have kissed. I had to remind myself that we could never be. And last night sleep didn't help because I even had a dream about being intimate with Ephraim that while in my sleep I destroyed most of the furniture.

"Serenity, did you have a sex dream last night," Joey asked at mornings breakfast.

"No, why do you ask," I said as I avoided his gaze.

"Because your bedroom says otherwise," he said bluntly.

"Wait, has this happened to you before," I asked him.

"Sometimes, I've learned to notice the signs, and I won't ask," he said as he went back to finish his breakfast.

* * *

><p>It was then New Year's Eve and Joey decided to invite his friends over to spend the night for the occasion. And it was a nice idea because as soon as his friends got here, they spent most of the night drinking in the parlor room, me, I was dressed in my light pink short night gown in the library which was next to the parlor room. So I spent New Year's Eve locked in the library room with my dinner and a good book.<p>

It wasn't until late that night that I notice it suddenly got quite next door, thinking that perhaps the 'drunks' finally passed out from having too much fun. I saw at the corner of the room the grandfather clock stike 2, that I thought it was alright for me to use the door to head up to my room.

_"I have done enough teleporting already," _I thought.

As I go to open the door I notice that someone was blocking my way out, only to see a very drunken Ephraim.

"So this is where you've been hiding,'' he said. He then made his way inside the library, closed the door behind him and had me up against the wall. He was close enought that I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him.

"Ephraim, stop this you are drunk," I told him while I was trying to push him off me he was groping me, sliding his hands up and down my body, and then fondling both my breasts, still keeping a tight hold on me.

"Oh, Serenity you feel so good, very soft," he whispered in my ear. He then kissed me passionately on the lips and then my neck. There were nights where I only dream to be this close to Ephraim, but not this way.

"No Ephraim we mustn't, oh god," I said with a daze, having him so close to me was not good and only to feel that his warm skin was the only layer keeping me from drinking his blood, and yes it was not only his body I craved but his blood. Then I felt his hand going under my night gown and up my thigh.

"Ephraim, please," I pleaded, but my efforts were in vain as he kept kissing my neck and then I snapped, because the next thing I knew I sank my teeth into his skin and began drinking his blood.

_"Oh, god he taste sooo good, but I have to stop, oh yum,"_ I thought as I was trying to get a hold of myself, though I didn't have to wait long. Because the alcohol in his blood was what made me and Ephraim dizzy that we both eventually blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

I found myself and Ephraim in a compromising position on the floor of the library. He was on top of me with his head nuzzled between my breasts and his hand on my thigh. When I saw him breathing I relaxed, for a moment I thought I might have drained him dried of his blood.

"If I could only gently move him I can get away," I whispered to myself. But even with how little I moved Ephraim began to stir and then he got on his elbows, shook his head and stared at me until his eyes came into focus on my face.

"Serenity? What happen," he said looking confused.

"Ephraim could you do me a favor and get off me, please," I asked him. Then got up and offered me his hand.

"What, oh I, oh sorry, but what happened," he finally asked still trying to make sense of what happen.

"I think you had too much to drink," I told him, while looking guilt because I could see the bite mark I left him.

_"Joey is going to kill me,"_ I thought

"What?" he asked

"Don't you remember what we did last night?" I asked him hoping he might not remember.

"You mean it was not a dream, that really happened," he said sounding surprised.

_"Oh god, so he does remember,"_ I thought

"Yeah,"I replied. Then there was an awkward silence and we stood there looking away from each other until I spoke.

"Ephraim," I said.

"I am sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to disrespect you like that, I will leave now," he said, then he walked out of the room and I was left by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

I never really told Joey what happened between me and Ephraim, but sooner or later I will need his help to erase Ephraim's memory of that Joey went off to I decided to go for a walk around the woods, making my way towards the lake where Ephraim and I first met. Til I finally got there I started thinking about what happened.

_"I don't know why Ephraim should feel guilty when I was the one who drank his __blood and that was worst then what he did to me," _I thought.

_"I know what I have to do. I have to stop seeing Ephraim, because the next time I snap __it might be his last,"_ I thought. I don't know why, but the thought of not seeing Ephraim left me feeling a pain in my chest, what was it I was feeling for Ephraim, it can't be more than friendship, right? Then I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards my right to see Ephraim sitting on a boulder. We didn't say anything for a while, then he got off the rock and made his ways towards me stopping right in front of me. I was the first to speak.

"Ephraim, what we did wasn't suppose to happen," I said nervously as I was looking at him, into his beautiful dark eyes.

"I agree, at least not the way I planned," he said staring back.

"What?" I shrieked, then I froze in place not know if what I heard was right.

"Serenity, I have something I need to tell you,...I love you," he said finally as he stared down at a speechless Serenity.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 6**

**I Don't Love You**

As Ephraim waited for me to respond back. He then started to walk closer to me until we were just inches a away from each other. And as he stared down at me I told him that I didn't love him. He then took hold both my arms, and when he grabbed me his touch was like I was set on fire. I asked him if he was coming down with a fever, I thought that maybe he wouldn't act this way if he wasn't sick. He just looked at me like he hadn't heard me. He didn't believe me, he said that my words said one thing while my eyes say another. He told me that he didn't believe that I didn't love him because all he had to do was look into my eyes to see my love for him. It was then that I knew what I must do, if he wouldn't listen to reason, then I have to make him hate me. I told him things like, he was beneath, that he was uneducated, and that I was to good to live in a tipi. Of course, it broke my heart with every word I told him, but it was for his own good. So, I just stood there fighting back the tears as I saw the hurt I had caused him. With anger he than ran as fast as he could into the forest. That night I told Joey what happen. At first he was furious, but then he saw how hurt I was that he took me in his arms to give me comfort.

"I am just so glad you can't turn him into a vampire," he said, "Not that I am also not glad that you almost killed him."

A few days have passed and Joey thought to go visit Quil, and mostly to see how Ephraim was doing. But Joey said he couldn't see his friends, he said that they were sick.

_"So I was right, Ephraim was sick," _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

**Ephraim POV:**

It had been a few days since I had last seen Serenity and it was something I didn't want to remember. When she told me all those things she said that day, my heart felt like it was bleeding. So to get away from her I ran and on my way home I felt something happen to me, it was like my body was being ripped apart and the next thing I knew I saw that I have paws.

It was then when I calmed down enough that the elders told me what had happened. That the story of my people turning into wolves was true. And I wasn't the only one, Quil and Levi were also effected**,** and the could only mean that they're cold ones in the area. So with the small pack that we had, we spent most of our time in the woods, patroling the area. And that in the weeks that have passed we've only had one visiter, Joey. As much as I wanted to know how things were going with my friend the elders sent him away.

Then one day while I was out on patrol thing happened I smelt something sweet, but not to sweet and it was mixed with vanilla. That was when I looked to my right to see something ran past me so fast I couldn't tell what it was until it slowed down, I gasp it was Serenity. And what surprised me more was that she was drinking the blood of a deer.

_"Serenity is a cold one," _I thought as my mind my racing so fast I couldn't keep up.

_"But that is impossible, cold ones can't eat or sleep and I have seen Serenity do __those things, plus her eyes aren't dark red, but the way she smells says otherwise," _I thought. So when I saw my chance I pinned her to the ground, growling at her. I knew what I had to do I had to kill her, but I couldn't, no matter how bad she hurt me, I still loved her. So I change into a human in front of her, while she was still under me.

"What are you" I demanded. As I made my way towards a brush to change into some clothes and hurried backed to her.

She then goes on telling me that 400 years ago her father was human, a French lord living a normal life until he was apparently bitten and turned vampire. He then met her mother 150 years later, she was the daughter of a noble Spaniard, they met at a party in Spain and it was love at first sight. That they got together when she was still human and had both her and Joey. That they were telling the truth when they said they were died. That it was her mother giving birth to Serenity that caused her to die. But her father was a different matter, he is died, but Serenity wouldn't tell me how. The thought that that had happenedto her mother was disgusting, but now it all make since. Like why she was always by herself and why she couldn't relate to anyone and why it was just her and her brother. She did however tell me that she did have a grandmother, great aunt and uncle who were also vampires, saying that her family on her father's side were turned vampires at the same time as her father, she assured me that they still reside in France somewhere.

And after she was done telling me about her family and what she is I took her into my arms, but when I did that she stiffen a little, then she pulled away.

"Ephraim, what are you doing, I just told you what I am, we are enemies," she told me.

"But you are only half vampire, and during the time you've lived here, I have not seen you drink human blood or hurt anyone," I told her as she push back out to give us room.

"But I have hurt you," she said with guilty expression on her face.

"Because it wasn't safe for me to be around you, but now it is, I am just like you, strong and fast," I said to her.

"Ephraim, I bite you, at the party I bite you and drank your blood," Serenity said to me. I told myself that no matter what, she has done me no wrong, expect not to love me.

"If you had, I am already healed, and I don't care, if you want, you can drink my blood right now," I told her.

"Why are you doing this," she said while looking into my eyes with tears in hers.

"Because I love you and I believe we can make this work," I told her.

She then starts arguing with me saying that even though we have the same strength and speed, she told that with her being half vampire she can never age. And I told her that I couldn't either. She then tells me that we are to different species that can't work well together. My response to that, I told her that we are both still part human. I think she surrendered because the next thing I knew she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately on the lips. After a moment she then pulled back.

"I am in love with you, Ephraim Black," she said with a dazed look on her face. Then she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes, and we stayed that way for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity's POV:<strong>

As I made my way back towards the manor, walking hand and hand with Ephraim I felt happy that he loves me for who I am. That he would stand by my side no matter what.

_"I guess this makes Ephraim my first boyfriend," _I thought happily as we finally made it to my house.

"I guess you will be going home now," I said while looking away from him.

"No, I want us to get caught up on the lost time we spent being away from each other,'' he said as he tighten his hold on me, not letting me go.

We then made our way towards the forest that was behind the garden, a very secluded place where Ephraim and I spent the rest of the evening kissing with such vigor and just being in each others arms.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter **

**I Have To Go**

The next day I told Joey about what happened.

"Do did what!" he yelled.

"I kissed Ephraim, and yesterday we've became lovers,"

"Do you know how much I want to erase Ephraim from your memory right now,"

"Answer me this, when was the last time you've seen me happy, really happy,"

"It is because of your happiness, that I want to erase your memories of him,"

"I am happy, but that doesn't mean that I don't have doubts, Ephraim said that we are perfect because he has the ability to heal fast if I bite him and because of what we are and living near them he can never age either, at least not for awhile, just let me see if this can work, "

"Serenity we can't stay here forever and seeing as how you are jeopardizing everything, I think that the sooner we leave the better,"

"Joey I promise I will be careful, just give me this one year please and if something goes wrong we can leave, please,"

"Alright," he sighed.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Joey and I had that conversation. It was already February and my relationship with Ephraim has gotten more physical. With each time that we are together we've seem to be pushing the boundaries. And it got even further one day we were at the lake when he held me in his arms.<p>

With his body pressed closed to mine, his clean scent filled my nostrils. My heart began to race, my stomach seemed to twist, and I felt the unmistakable evidence of his arousal against me. He kissed me, a hungry, searching kiss. I returned it as though I had suddenly come alive, unaware until he abruptly ended the kiss, that my feet touched the solid earth beneath me. As he rested his chin on top of my head, I noted with great satisfaction that his breathing was a ragged as mine. I then pushed away from him just to calm myself and then I looked over my shoulder.

"If you want to bite me you can," he said

I guess he can see how much I want to drink him, but I promised Joey not to drink human blood.

"Maybe another time," I said. I was not also afraid of drinking him, but of being one with him because of what I am, if I did become one with Ephraim he would be my first.

You see my brother wasn't home that night, he went my Sheriff Swan camping, and he expected me to behave while he was gone, I failed him. Of course, the next night I happen to hear a sound like something was tapping outside my window, it was Ephraim, so I opened my window and in he came.

"What are you doing here, its indecent," I hissed, he the shut me up by kissing me.

_"I have to get him out of here," _I thought

"Serenity I've been wanting to do this with you for sometime now, please"

"But Ephraim, I am scared,"

"You won't hurt me I promise," he said.

Pushing me down onto the bed, he commenced to kiss me, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I swayed in his arms, and he went quietly out of his mind. He pulled up my night gown and pushed her down a little lower, his arms holding me.

He whispered," Have you ever been loved by a man?"

"Never, but don't let that stop you. I want...this."

He groaned. "I, too," he whispered. "I, too. Come, wrap your legs around me."

I obeyed as if only in this way could I ease the need within me. He kissed my lips, my face, my throat, all the while he held me below him. He reached up my night gown to discover that pure femininity awaited him: There was no barrier of clothing to bar his access of me. He kissed me urgently, his tongue playing with mine as he trailed his lips down over my cheeks, my eyes, my ears. And as he kissed me, and I sighed, he gradually made himself a part of me, there at the junction of my legs.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was the first to wake up. Last night I had given myself to Ephraim.<p>

_"What have I done, I've slept with Ephraim, granted it was the happiest night __of my life, but now he won't want to be away from me, _I thought.

That morning I sent it making Ephraim happy because sooner or later I would have to tell him that Joey and I are leaving because being close to him wasn't safe for my brother and me anymore. I then took it upon myself to not see Ephraim for a week. I would teleport myself to different parts of Washington, so that it would be hard for him to find me.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week later that I heard the most amazing news, one that answered my doubts. Ephraim has imprinted. You see he told me that imprinting was an ability a Quileute wolf has, so that they can find their soulmate.<p>

_"What, Ephraim has imprinted, then...that means we weren't meant to be __together after all, Ephraim can still live his life, I haven't ruined it for him," _I thought happily with a smile, but Ephraim didn't seem to happy.

"What! You are happy! You are not upset," Ephraim said angrily.

"No, I am not, Ephraim listen when we were together I had doubts, but when you imprinted, it meant I can finally move on, and that you can live your life with your soulmate," I said happily. But Ephraim won't have it, we went back and forth for days, he still wanted to convince me this can work, and I told him that he couldn't do that to his soulmate. That was it, I would give Ephraim an ultimatum. I know it was cruel, but I will give him the chose, if he wants to be with me then I get to kill his imprint, but if he doesn't I will leave. So I went as planned, and in the end when Joey and I were leaving Forks I can see Ephraim from the forest, his eyes looking at me with hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV:<strong>

I had to get Serenity to teleport us to Quebec, Canada. Because riding out of Forks wasn't fast enough for us. Things got worse when Serenity suddenly felt ill, that was when she notice a bump on her belly, Serenity was pregnant. I didn't want her to go threw this alone so I married this one girl I found in the city that we were staying in, an only child from a poor family. I didn't love her, but if my sister was having a baby, so was I. Both Serenity and myself had sons three months later. It wasn't until when my son was born that I notice, that enough though my baby was 1/4 vampire it was still able to kill the mother at birth. So I guess I saved myself from being in a loveless marriage.

Anyways its a good thing I won't have reminders of his mother, seeing as how he looked just like my mother's father, little brown hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Thank god that Serenity's son looked more white then Quileute. He looked likem the male version of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity's POV:<strong>

I named my son, Shawn, when Shawn was born I was happy that I have something of Ephraim, even if I can never tell him of the child we created. At first I was scared when I saw him grow rapidly, but then he as the months went by it slowed down a bit. I was happy to see that later on he started developing more normally, but that changed to when he turned 30 years old he still looked like he was in his late teens, so when I felt a little over protective of him, he grew tried of it that he wanted to go to Washington and live in Forks.

Even after I told him what happen to me and Joey last time we were there. And if he went, no one will think that he is my son, he does look like me, but more masculine. He said he needed to go there, that he want to see his father from afar. That he would go with or with out my permission. I was a bit more relaxed when Joey's son, Joshua said he would company Shawn to Washington, at least he will be with family.

Months had passed when he left. It wasn't until one day I got a letter, saying that he married a nice Quileute girl and are expecting a baby and that Joshua was doing the same, he married a nice girl in Forks and are expecting. I just pray that my son can live a normal life there.

**-The End-**


End file.
